iRealize The Truth
by iLive iBreathe iCarly
Summary: Carly has known Freddie as her best friend all her life. Their seniors now and Freddie is getting tired of not having her. Will she realize that she likes him before it’s too late? Will she realize the truth?
1. iParty

**Chapter one **

**iparty **

**Freddie's POV **

"You ready Carly?" I ask as I walk into her room, while she's putting on a pair of shiny silver earrings.

"Not yet, one minute I still have to put on my makeup and shoes. Can you grab a pair for me? She asks while putting something in a tube around her eye.

"Sure,"

I walk over to her closet where there are many shoes lined up against the wall. I look at her outfit, short black and white dress that puffs out under the chest. The dress is white cloth layered with black lace. It's beautiful on her it makes her legs look extra long and her black hair draping over her back.

"What?" she stops and turns around "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just taking in how amazing you look in that dress I really like it," I say smiling. Saying things like that, a few years ago would get me slapped. Now she just shook it off as if no big deal. We have that kind of friendship where nothing goes to far; it's as if she forgot I ever had feelings for her.

"Are you going to get the shoes or what," she asks layering her eyelashes with makeup.

"Yea," If I were at a party, I'm sure I wouldn't want heels pinching my feet the whole time. I reach down and grab a pair of black flats, I hand them to her.

"Freddie I can't wear ballet flats, they totally won't look right with my dress. Where's Sam when you need her?"

"What's wrong with them they look like they match to me?"

"They do match but heels make me look taller and sexier, get the black ones with the straps and the really long heel,"

"Carly these look like-," I stop myself from saying hooker heels she hates when I go up against her opinion.

"Freddie the shoes, and no they don't look like what you think," she says smirking

"Did you get your swimsuit because there's a hot tub?" she asks before I can say anything back to her.

"Yea, but I probably wont swim even though it's a hot tub its still to cold," I add letting go of my comeback about her last remark.

"Freddie you sound like your mom, come on if I swim, will you?"

"Maybe," I answer knowing that she'll probably force me.

She slips the shoes on to her small feet and we head out to my car. We always showed up together hung out together but we weren't even an item didn't even have a thing we were just known as best friends without benefits, for me at least.

As I open her door to my black convertible Mustang, I take notice that she's wearing the diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelet I got her for Christmas. She got me a whole outfit including a jacket and shoes then forced me to wear it to the New Years Eve party. Carly wanted Sam to come along but she and Gibby had their hands on some tickets to see Punk Rats. Some sick new band that sounds hideous and wears skinny jeans that are tighter than the ones the Jonas brothers wear. And makeup all over there faces, with long odd colored wigs. So they somehow they both got a fake I.D and went to some creepy bar. Therefore, I was dragged into doing it I wasn't even gong to go in the first place. I get in the car and suck it up it cant be that bad I pull out off the underground parking lot.

"Were here," Carly, says looking out at a long skyscraper building with a skyline on top "I can't wait," she says grinning

This is why Sam and Gibby started drifting away from us; they said we were too popular for them and party animals, 'yea right.'

It was already dark outside, I can tell this is going to be wild already girls are everywhere dressed crazily and the boys are trying to work their magic on them.

"Come on," Carly says over the noise grabbing my hand.

She leads me toward a fountain with chocolate coming down and all sorts of things to dip.

"Hey Freddie Carly," I hear my football teammate Jeff Cordon yell.

"Hey babe," someone else says to Carly, I look up and see Steven Olsen a really stupid guy. I had to help him with his math and science last year or he was to be kicked off the team. And with my couple of months of tutoring, we ended up hating each other.

"Hi," Carly says giving I'm a hug. I hated how she did this she wasn't even dating this guy.

"Guess who," a squeaky high-pitched voice say behind me. Putting her hands over my eyes.

"Mandi?" I guess turning around to face the tall skinny blonde-haired girl in a bikini I had to admit Mandi was hot but it was something about her that I didn't like.

"Your right," she says practically pouncing on me after I turn around. "How do you like my party?"

"How so it's your party, I didn't know whose it was I just came with Carly. Its okay I guess just got here," she sneered when I said Carly's name but it instantly went away.

"You big silly," she says sitting down on a table while I'm still standing. She puts both her hands on my chest then at the first button of my shirt.

"I really like this outfit where did you get it?" she asks.

"Carly got it for me for Christmas," I say as soon as Carly is mention she always changes the subject.

"So why aren't you swimming didn't you know it was a pool party too?" she asks still fiddling with my top button. What was she doing?

"I knew it was a pool party but isn't it a little to cold out even if it's a hot tub I could get sick,"

"Oh don't be a bore," she says" "besides I'm pretty sure you have some nice tanned and toned abs under your shirt.

I know realized what she was doing to me; suddenly I felt the wind on my chest. Thank God, I was wearing a wife beater underneath, she jumps off the table.

"I got it girls," she yells all eyes are on me now, well my chest. "Okay this is what I'm going to do is I could either throw his shirt that poor little Carly gave him. Or Freddie has the choice to go get on his trunks and take off that t-shirt and show us what's underneath,"

"Mandi don't throw the shirt,"

"I won't unless you agree to swim," she says twirling it around by the tag.

"Fine whatever just give me my shirt,"

"I won't until I see you in your trunks now go get suited up pretty boy,"

Five minuets later, I'm in the hot tub with Mandi. As usual, she and Carly both got what they wanted.

"So Freddie what are you looking forward to this year?"

"Finishing school with 4.0 GPA and getting accepted into Harvard, YALE, Princeton university, Stanford or-"

"Okay Freddie I get it what else to you look forward to? She asks annoyed at my rambling.

"I guess getting a girlfriend," I say looking directly on Carly as she enters the hot tub.

"Hello over here," she says waving her hand in my face

"One minute Mandi I'll be back,"

"What you can't leave me like that Fredward get back here," she screams. I ignore her and go over to where Carly is

"Hey having fun?"

"Yea of course I am so what made you get in the water,"

Since she was off with some guy when this all happened. Therefore, I filled her in on the story.

"I hope you don't like her, she's kind of ditzy," she says sipping out of some daiquiri drink I'm pretty sure had alcohol in it.

"I hope you don't like Steven, he's kind of stupid," I shoot back

"Oh come on Freddie don't be like that, you're just jealous," she says

"I'm jealous I'm not sure if you said that correctly because you're the jealous one,"

"Whatever," she says laying her tiny fingers on my chest and pushing me away.

I go back to where Mandi is standing "what took you so long?" she says in a very flirty voice.

"Umm stuff,"

"Anyway what were we talking about? Probably something funny since your so funny," she says putting her arm around my back.

"Oh god this was going to be a long night,"


	2. iSave Carly

**Chapter two **

**isave Carly **

**Freddie's POV **

As it got later the party started to get crazier, first we all gathered around to watch the ball drop on a plasma screen in one of the rooms downstairs. Then Joe Martin brought out some beer and wine. Then we all headed back upstairs and everyone was making out or trying to get alone in a room with someone. then there was Carly I had no clue where she went last I saw she was with Steven. Just I was about to go search for her my phone went off, I looked down at it and saw a new text from Sam.

_Hey r u still that stupid party _

_Yea, why?_

_Because I called Carly at first, a guy answered then her slurred voice. Is she all rite? where is she?_

_Idk where she is, she went downstairs w/ Steven. R u still that stupid club, bar whtevr it is._

_No Gibby went home and I'm on my way ther, find Carly dork b4 i kill u _

I slip my phone back into my pocket and go downstairs. Red cups and streamers were everywhere people were still making out in the corners and some people were all over the floor as soon as I step down from the last step Mandi I jumping at me.

"heeeeyyyy honey," she says in a slurred voice with a drink in her hand.

"Mandi are you okay? where is Carly?

"I'm fiiiiiiiinnnnnne honey I couldn't feel any better, Carly I think-" she stops and then tries to kiss me. Her hands are everywhere my shirt, hair, pants.

I push her off of me "You think Carly- what tell me now,"

"I think she died I saw her down the hall in a room on the floor," she giggles with her eyes closed, and then throw up all over the ground.

I run away just in time giving her to some freshman kid who was more than happy to bring her home safely.

"Carly," I yell running down the hall "where are you," I look in a glass windowed room and see her on the floor on her back here hair all down her back. She's wearing her bikini bottom, high heels, and no shirt, I text Sam.

_Go 2 a cvs pharmacy somewhere and get hangover relief, Tylenol, and a shirt _

_Not a good mixture, u found her _

It was my turn to leave a smart comment like the one Sam leaves.

_Duh wat do u thnk hurry, dnt get a ticket tho _

_Fine whtevr Idk abt the dnt get a ticket part _

Minutes later, I look around the room there's a glass cup shattered on the floor along with crushed red cups and a body. I walk over and see Steven passed out shirtless I'm going to beat the crap out of him when he fully conscious. Better yet I might do it know just as I raise my fist I hear a voice.

"Freddie,"

I thought it was Carly but it turned out to be Sam.

"Freddie don't," she says, "you might kill him," she walks over, and slaps him in the face "that should do it," she says grinning handing me a bag.

"Okay here is her shirt and the meds,"

"thanks Sam I really appreciate it,"

"no problem, I'll put on her shirt I have to go after that. My mom is drunk and I want to make sure she doesn't kill herself."

"thanks Sam," I give her a hug then walk out into the hall. After Sam leaves, I hear Carly mumble something that's sounds like my name.

"Carly are you alright?" she doesn't answer; I walk over to her and start carry her to the bathroom.

"Freddie," she mumbles again then grabs hold of my shirt. She's barely conscious so her grip is loose.

"Carly I'm here I'm going to help you alright." I say knowing she wouldn't answer.

I take her to the bathroom, its cold; The white beautiful bathroom was now covered in toilet paper and everything that you wouldn't want to think of. I put her safely in a clean area and take a clear cup of the counter and fill it with water. She sat in the corner stiffly her hands on her face as if in major pain.

"Carly drink this, and swallow." I say giving her the cup and two Tylenol pills.

She takes the cup, but doesn't drink and points to a stall. I take her in stall. Then she begins throwing up, I wanted to turn away thinking of all the germs but a real friend would stay her with her. I put my hand in her hair as she cried in between throwing up; when she was finally done, she was able to speak.

"Freddie I'm really sorry," she says and laid her head in my lap while crying.

"Don't be, I'll always be here no matter what." I say rubbing her back.

I pick her up and carry her outside to my car, many people are still there, but things have definitely wind down since earlier. I put her in the back seat of the car of the emergency blanket my mom makes me keep just in case. I guess it finally comes in handy.

Minutes later I pull up at the Bushwell plaza, Lewbert is sitting at his desk sleep snoring. Everything is quiet so I take the stairs not wanting to make noise. When I finally get to our level Carly speaks.

"Freddie don't leave me, I can't go home by myself." She says while I put her down.

"I won't ever leave you Carly you're staying with me." I answer back sounding as if in a sappy lifetime movie.

We walk into the dark apartment; I turn on the light not even worrying about my mom.

She left before we went to the party, and since it was New Years Eve, she would be gone a long time at the hospital.

She went into the bathroom to be changed and take a bath while I changed in my room. Somehow, Carly and I had cloths at each other's house. Not like we always slept over, my mom thought, it was a good idea in case either of us would ever need them. I guess her crazy mom skills helped us for the second time tonight.

I grab my laptop and go to the icarly website while I waited for Carly to get out of the tub. Then I heard her scream, seconds later she was at my door in a white robe.

"Freddie I opened the window for some fresh air because my head is hurting badly. And a spider crawled in," she says barely able to speak from the shock.

I jump up and grab my chemistry book and head over to the bathroom I see it. Its nasty black hairy legs crawling near the tub then up the tub then back down again.

My mom would freak out if she saw it she would most definitely start making me take poison shots so I wont get bit. I finally have it in a good spot I hit then clean up after it and head back to the room. Once back inside she hugs me.

"Thanks," she whispers she's probably still sick from all the alcohol.

"No prob, okay so you can sleep in the guest room down the hall."

"No Freddie I stay in here I don't want to be alone,"

"Yea sure I'll get my sleeping bag; you can have the bed," she doesn't respond she still seems a bit woozy so I give her the Tylenol. Then we both head to my room to go to bed. After an hour of not being able to sleep, she calls me from my bed in the dark room.

"Freddie," she says crying causing me to get up abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel really bad I feel sick,"

I get up and sit on the bed rubbing her back to calm her down, eventually she stops crying and starts to drift to sleep. I get up to lie back down but she grabs my hand.

"Stay," she whispers

So I do, we fit perfectly together it doesn't even feel weird it seems just right.

**End notes :) **

**Merry belated Christmas, Happy New Year. One of my resolutions is to keep my story updated every week so be glad. I don't know if I went a little crazy on this chapter, but I like it if you don't tell me what you don't like and I can try to fix it. If I can't, SCREW YOU. Just kidding (not) but read and review and I'll love you forever ---goodbye until next week **


	3. iWake Up

**Chapter three **

**iwake up**

**Carly's POV **

I wipe my eyes and try to think about last night , my head is killing me it feels like somebody dropped me down the stairs. Was I drunk last night? Am I hung over? I turn around hoping to get more sleep until I see Freddie lying beside me.

"Aaaaahhhhhh," I scream and jump out of the bed, he wakes up instantly.

"What is it?" he asks sitting straight up.

"Why are you in my-" I stop and look around, wait! This is not my room; I never had a life size Shelby Marx poster. Now it all started to come back to me, I remember being here early this morning and at the party with Steven but everything else is a blur.

"Freddie I'm sorry," I said while walking to sit beside him on the bed.

"Its fine Carly," he puts his strong arm on my back. Then I sit there and cry, I don't know why maybe it's the pain of being hungover or I my feelings going wild.

"How about this, I'll get the pain relief while you lay down,"

"That's sounds great," I say walking down into the living room. Before he leaves, he turns on the TV. SpongeBob is on; squidward starts yelling Patrick for doing stupid things in his lawn. I want to laugh but the pain is so dreadful I can't; I could tell I would shed many tears today; I absolutely could not take any pain. Like when I got a cavity filled I cried, it hurt.

"Here take this," Freddie said walking in with a glass of milk and pain pills.

"What would I do without you? You really care for me Freddie," I said sincerely.

"I'll always care for you Carly, no matter what," he said looking at the TV.

I wanted to move and hug him but as soon as I sat up a sharp pain went threw my entire body, so I fell back down limply. I drank the milk and took the pain pill, what got into me last night? Why was I doing those things? Uggggh I am so confused.

"Carly do you remember what exactly Steven did to you last night?" Freddie asked still looking in the direction of the TV.

"After the ball dropped he said he wanted to show me something, I was a bit tipsy when he did that so I followed. He kept giving me beer until I was smashed, I know he led me into a room but I don't remember anything else." I said getting it all out for the first time.

"I'm gonna whip his-,"

"Freddie calm down, I'm still here its not like he hurt me,"

"Carly you know what he did, for all you know he could have hurt you and made you do things." He said his voice raising.

"Freddie, calm down," I yell feeling the pain sharpen. We sat there the TV blared from the speakers, it was silent. I hated when we argued like this, he always had something to say about every guy I dated.

We both pretended to watch SpongeBob, but we both knew that we weren't really watching just thinking about the moment's previous events. It stayed silent for two more hours until Freddie heard me softly crying to myself, god why am I such a baby.

"I'm sorry Carly," he said leaning over from his side of the couch and hugging me.

"I'm sorry Freddie I shouldn't have gone all blondie crazy on you,"

"You got to admit I get that overprotection from my mom,"

"Hey lets watch a movie,"

**Freddie's POV**

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" I asked getting up and going to the wooden stand for the TV.

"What do you have?"

"Umm...wait a second," I took the front separator off the shelf to where I hid my movies.

"Fredward Benson is a bad boy, hiding it from your mother?"

"Of course if she found out I owned American pie she would kill me," we both laughed she honestly would though my mom was crazy.

"I have transformers 1 and 2, Twilight, G.I Joe, the notebook, made of honor-

"Lets watch made of honor; I haven't seen that before,"

I was glad she wanted to watch it; it rather reminded me of us, Tom is this crazy guy who is always fooling around with different chicks every week. However, realizes he loves his friend Hannah but then she goes off to Scotland before he can tell her. In addition, meets Colin some so-called amazing guy, and is to him quickly engaged. Tom is asked to be the maid of honor and stops the wedding just on time. Minus me sleeping around that could happen.

"You want popcorn?" I ask after pulling away from my thoughts.

"No I'm fine, my stomach is still a bit woozy, don't want to chance it." I turn the movie on and the lights, when I sit down she leans against my shoulder, maybe this could be a good night.

**Endnotes ;) **

**Ok guys will someone please tell me what's wrong with chapter two I only had one review and if you guys don't like it I can change it and repost it. Sorry for not updating in a while school is such a drag, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter keep em comin- - thanks **


	4. iWant You to Stop

**Chapter four**

**iWant you to stop **

**Carly's POV**

"That was cute, how did she even like Colin, he was a jerk," I said after the movie ended.

"I know he was clearly a jerk, like what he did when they were eating cake," Freddie said back agreeing with my opinion. My phone rang loudly from the coffee table.

"Freddie could you grab that and see who it is?" I ask thinking it was probably Sam asking if I was okay.

"Its Steven," he says tossing the phone back on the table.

"Freddie give me the phone," I jump off the couch and grab it.

"Hello," I say into the receiver

"Hey Hun I want to apologize for last night I guess we lost control," he chuckled into the phone.

"No its okay I had lots of fun," I smirk. Freddie stuck out his tongue.

"Okay well I'll see in school tomorrow."

"Later," I hit the end button on my pear phone and laid it back on the table.

"Carly why are you still talking to that jerk, especially after last night. I told he's not one of the guys you want to mess around with." Freddie said starting to become annoying.

"Whatever Freddie it's not like he hurt me we were just fooling around that's it, I'm here now aren't I?" he was really getting annoying after all, he is not my father.

"Fine I'm sorry for worrying Carly, it won't happen again."

"Good," we sat in silence for hours he fell asleep then I did. Then we both fell asleep, we were awaken by angry Mrs. Benson at 2:00am mad because we left the TV on and it was super late., plus we both were on the couch together. This caused her to get suspicious. Therefore, I finally got up and decided to leave. Freddie walked me back over to my apartment.

"Listen I'm sorry for getting mad about you caring." I said in the slightly dark hallway when we reached my door.

"Its ok I know I can be like my mother at times, I just want you to be safe." He says softly.

"So were good?"

"Were good," He clarifies. We bumped fists and did this cool little handshake thing we made up in middle school.

"Goodnight Freddie and thanks," I say hugging him.

"Night Carly don't let the bed bugs bite," I giggle and we both depart.

SMACK! Went my hand angrily on my alarm clock morning already, Uggggh I hated the first day back from winter break. I wish I were sleeping still. It was 6:00am I'm Freddie already made it over to my house Sam and Gibby are always late. Every time we had a break from school, on the first day back Spencer would make us all a big pancake breakfast. I got up and got dressed, I brushed my hair as I began to walk downstairs. Sure enough, Freddie was sitting on the couch with his messenger bag around his shoulder and his laptop on his lap.

"Carlay," Spencer yelled throwing his hands in the air one with a spatula causing pancake mix to get on the ceiling.

"Hey Carly," Freddie "Come check out this dancing gerbil video someone sent us."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sam to watch it? Don't we all decide if we want it on the show?" I ask as I slip beside Freddie on the couch. Before he could speak, the door burst open and Sam and Gibby walk in.

"Speak of the devil," murmured Freddie. I elbow him.

"Hey Carly, Spencer, freddumb, how's it going?" she asks coming through the door with Gibby behind her carrying her bags. They weren't dating she just enslaved Gibby because she said he didn't mind helping, yea right.

"It was going good until you came in," Freddie jokes.

"Shut up nub," Sam said taking a pancake and shoving it down her throat.

I notice Freddie and I are awfully close on the couch so I get up and move into the kitchen with Sam. I was sure he noticed he turned to look at me, but quickly looked away when I saw him.

"hey Gibby want some breakfast," I ask.

"No I got to go see you guys later, hey Sam sorry." he says smiling at her. I suddenly felt a spark between him and Sam after he left I pulled Sam aside in the kitchen.

"Spill," I demand.

"Spill what?" she asks pretending not to know what I'm talking about.

"You know what I mean, what's up with you and Gibson." I whisper while shaking her arm. She was quiet for a minute then she finally began.

"Ok fine I guess I like him a bit, that's it though you better not tell."

"Sam why would I do that were best friends, remember?"

"I know," she says then we burst out into a laughter fit. Spencer and Freddie looked at us.

"Girls," Freddie says "You love them but never will understand them," then he laughs.

We ate our pancake breakfast and prepared ourselves to the first day back to misery.

"Who's riding with me?" Freddie asks as we walk out of the door.

"Nobody nub," Sam says hitting him on the back of his head.

"Enough," I shout.

"Freddie I'm riding with you, you're staying late for your football workout, right?" Freddie and I have a similar schedule now that football season is over. His team has to workout everyday after school. While the cheerleaders practice in the gym. By that time, it's dark and I hate driving at night.

"Sure you can come with me," Freddie says smiling. He began to get cuter everyday he has gorgeous brown eyes, great muscles, and a good personality. I am not in love but he is hot.

"Okay lets get this show on the road," Sam says queuing us to all head out the door.

We leave in Freddie's black convertible Mustang, and Sam left in Gibby's Dodge truck. Who didn't leave but sat outside in his car. Freddie's car smelled like that new men's designer cologne that just came out. His leather seats were clean and smooth.

"You like it?" he asks noticing me running my fingers over whatever I could get my hands on.

"Yes I love it; I can't believe your grandparents bought you a new car. I wish mine would do something like that for me." I stated while playing with the lighting on the inside.

"My mom was so mad when she found out my grandmother didn't even know. My grandfather bought it, if my grandma knew I'm sure I would be driving a lame hybrid." He says swiftly moving the gears to turn at the light.

His muscles flexed when he put the car into gear, everything about him seems to work like well-oiled machinery. I keep finding myself in thought of dating Freddie, I'm sure he's over me but that doesn't matter anyway. Freddie and I, not going to happen; besides I'm dating Steven. I continue to stare at him mesmerized, if he isn't so gorgeous this wouldn't be hard but his dark chocolate eyes, sexy but messy brown hair I love it.

"Carly were at school," Freddie says smiling and chuckling coming in my thoughts.

"Huh? oh sorry," my face flushes it was clear that I was staring at him.

"You okay?" he asks still laughing at me.

"I'm fine," I say staring down at my feet.

"If you say so," I go to open my door but Freddie grabs my arm "wait," he says then comes around the car and opens the door.

"My Lady," he says in a humorly manner then bows. Once he comes up from his bow Steven is standing in front of me.

"Hey babe," he says pulling me into a very spitty kiss. Only showing off because Freddie is around.

"Freddie," I hear a very high-pitched voice practically scream. Mandi.

"Freddie I miss you, how are you?" she says giving him a booby hug, smashing her huge plastic like boobs in his chest.

"Hey babe," he says a bit taken back. I hated how he picked up the habit of calling girls babe. It is so annoying he never calls me babe, not that I want him to it's just I wish he would in a weird I want you but I don't way.

"Hey everything running smoothly? you seem a little distanced." Steven asks whispering in my ear, the follows my gaze with his eyes.

"Oh him want me to beat him up?" That is a stupid thing to think Steven could beat up Freddie, Freddie is twice his size.

"No it's not him Mandi is just so irritating;" I lie knowing he will believe me because he doesn't know me that well."

"Okay I believe you, come on lets get to class."

**Endnotes **

**It's been a while since I updated this story sorry! I have a plan but it doesn't seem to flow as the others do. However, I am excepting ideas, if you would like to give ideas I will use them and mention your name at the beginning of the story. Just PM (private message) me about your ideas or leave a review.----thanks**


	5. iAm Over Her

**Chapter five **

**iAm Over Her **

**Freddie's POV**

"C-O-U-R-G-A-R-S we are the best, go cougars go!" I hear as I stare at Mandi jumping up and down in her short skirt and cut-off top, getting the attention of the whole football team.

"Like my new cheer," she says walking up swinging her hips and shaking her pom-poms.

"Yea it was great best cheer I have ever seen," I say.

"Glad you like it," she says putting her head in my chest.

"Hey Freddie are you coming after school?" Carly asks walking up to Mandi and me.

"To what?" I ask as Mandi practically throws herself at me, I chuckle and turn my attention back to Carly.

"Oh you forgot," she says sounding hurt.

"Obviously, he isn't trying to hold us up any longer on our plans so he wouldn't waist his time," Mandi says snappily.

"Well it's just the um writing competition I entered, the reception is today at seven-thirty, I thought you were going to my escort." She looks as if about to cry.

"Oh that I completely forgot, how stupid of me," I hit my forehead. "I'll take Mandi home and then I should be at your apartment around seven, sounds good?" I ask for clarification.

"Sounds good!" she clarifies. I giver her a slight friendly hug and she walks off.

"Why do you talk to her? I can't stand her,"

"She's my friend Mandi why not talk to her?" I say hugging her tighter.

"Am I you're friend?" she asks getting over her tippy toes to try to get closer to my face. Although, Mandi is drop dead gorgeous she's only five feet, which oddly makes her cuter.

"Of course you're my friend, maybe even more." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Awwww thanks hun," she says sweetly. "Now go shower you stink." She says hitting my shoulder lightly." Bye boys," she says to the football team who all seem to be gawking at her.

"Oops," she says after she drops her pom-poms then bends down to pick them up. Getting all of the guy's attention including mine.

"She is so hot!" says one of my teammates says longingly.

"Yea dude she is," says Joey Donner my best friend.

"Okay boys hit the showers," yells coach snapping us out of our daze.

"So Benson what's up with you and Mandi?" asks Joey as I dry myself off.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were like all over each other, what do you think?" he says sarcastically as I stop drying myself.

"I'm sick of it," I admit.

"Sick of what, Mandi?" he asks looking confused.

"No Carly, she's all I'm playing hard to get and saving you because I know I can get you. She obviously doesn't see that it sucks for me to have to go through that so I'm done."

"Wait dud you're getting over Carly?" he asks shocked.

"I'm not getting over her I am over her, were friends I'll still do the show I'll still talk to her but I'm not in love anymore."

"That's deep but yea I saw her practically sticking her tongue down that jerks mouth today."

"I've done so much for her and I don't even get a thank you,"

"Yea it's almost like she has you on a leash or something."

"Not anymore," I say putting on my shirt.

"Hey Robinson is holding that party tonight you should go to get things off you're mind, besides Mandi is coming maybe you could really get things off you're mind.

"I don't know it feels like I have something to do can't remember"

"Bro you have nothing to do you're probably just scared."

"Yea right what time?"

"Seven,"

"I'll be there."

**Endnotes **

**It feels like Freddie had something to do, gee what was it? It'll come to me later; I miss writing so much and am truly sorry for not updating. I have no idea why but I think I'm starting to like Mandi; it's weird. Well as always please read, enjoy, and of course review! **

**P.S. I am truly sorry for the long-term vacation I had from Fanfiction, it was unexpected, and much too long I am extremely glad to be back!**


	6. iThink He's Over Me

**Chapter six**

**Carly's POV **

**iThink He's Over Me **

"Hey Shay why are you out here?" Joey Donner asks as he walks out of the male's locker room.

"I'm waiting on Freddie," I reply back, he scoffs.

"Freddie left with Mandi like an hour ago, what's up you need a ride or something?"

"No I was just expecting him that's all maybe he'll show up at my house, thanks." I feel hurt how could Freddie forget about me.

"Hey Shay everything alright?" at least cares.

"I'm fine," I lie stifling back tears.

"You coming to Robinsons tonight?"

"No I have somewhere to be,"

"Oh that writing blah blah blah thingy oh okay," he flashes a stupid girl to die for smile "good luck." He says then walks off yelling to on of his football friends.

How could Freddie forget about me? I'm the center of his life he loves me, at least I thought so. I hate Mandi she's such a slut, why would he stoop so low. I can't believe him. I began to walk home its wet outside and everything seems cold and gray, for the first time in a long time, I feel lonely, so this is what happens in senior year you lose all the people that you thought were your best friends? As I continue to walk it starts to drizzle, oh great exactly what I need. I know Freddie he wouldn't forget about me I say trying to brighten my mood he would never I began to smile. I feel so confident I run the rest of the way to the apartment I run up the stairs to our level when I get inside and push the unlocked door.

"Freddie?" I say hopefully.

"No it's just me and Spence where is that nub? And where were you I thought Freddie was bringing you home?" Sam says sitting on the couch in a black dress eating pork rines.

"I did too," I say dropping my wet jacket and pink school bag.

"Wait don't tell me nubster forgot and you had to walk?" she says dropping the plastic bag with a huge pig in an apron onto the floor.

"Well no he had to do to his mother son ballet class." I say stumbling over my words, lying was never my thing.

"Carly Shay don't lie to me where is that nub." She says already dialing his number and picking up her bag.

"Already tried he isn't answering it rung the first three times I tried then kept going straight to voicemail." I say plopping onto the couch.

"Carly get you're butt up you are not missing you're big night because of some nub! Now get you're butt up those stairs and put on that gorgeous dress you bought." She says smacking me with or pork chops bag until I finally move.

"Okay fine," I giggle jumping off the sofa and running up the stairs.

Spencer, Sam , and I all stand in front of Freddie's door waiting for an answer to my knock.

"Hello sorry got off work late I'm ready now though," says Mrs. Benson rushing out of the door.

"Where's Freddie?" I ask panicking.

"He's not with you guys?" she says a look of worry spreading across her face.

"Don't worry Mrs. Benson I'm sure the nub is somewhere," Sam says trying to hurry things up.

"He could be dead,"

"Somewhere alive can we go now?" she asks pushing the group to the elevator.

"You're right I shouldn't ruin Carly's big night with worry."

"That's the attitude," Sam says sarcastically with the sarcasm not noticed by Mrs. Benson.

We all go outside out into the rain with our umbrellas and get into the car, spencer driving, and Mrs. Benson sitting in the passenger seat beside him.

"Hey Carls, don't worry about Freddie enjoy yourself okay?" she says nudging me after noticing my saddened face.

"I don't think he loves me anymore Sam ," I say my voice slightly cracking.

"Carly of course he does if Freddie can't get over a dead turtle that died in fourth grade I'm sure he can't get over you." She says smiling.

"I guess so," I say still bummed. I hope so I think to myself and get out of the car with a fake smile plastered on my face but really knowing it's all over.

**Endnotes **

**Omg! I think Freddie is over Carly or is it just me. First, he treated her weirdly then he forgot about her what next. And don't look now but this night seems like it's not going to well for a certain brunette; an awards ceremony without Freddie Carly is doomed…or is she? Hope you enjoyed! Always listen to your mom, read, and review! **


	7. iTell Her the Truth

**Chapter seven **

**iTell Her the Truth**

**Freddie's POV **

"Can we go somewhere quieter?" Mandi yells over the loud bass.

"Sure," I grab her arm as we push through the clumps of people outside and into the house. I push the door open slowly making sure not to the hit the dancing people inside.

"Come on," she yells as she pulls me through the huge house onto carpeted stairs. I follow her until we reach a room with a huge window and queen size bed. She steps in and flops down onto the bed on her back I sit down beside her.

"Freddie do you love me?" she asks not sounding like herself.

"Of course I do," I say running my hands through her hair.

"Then why won't you go out with me?" she says sitting up.

"I never said that!"

"Oh okay," she says flopping down onto her back.

"I can though," at that, she sits back up and throws her arms around me. I put my arms around her waist.

"Freddie Benson, are you asking me out?" she says shoving my chest softly.

"I don't know…maybe," I say as I kiss her. She grabs my hair and puts her fingers in it; just as it gets better, my cell goes off. Sam. Ugh! What does she want, I hit ignore and continue were we left of at.

"That was awesome," Mandi says as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Goodnight," I say as I kiss shortly and walk off.

"Bye babe," she waves and enters the front door of her house. I get into my car rev up the engine and pull off.

It's about 3am when I arrive home I quietly creep up to the apartment scared my mother isn't working the late shift. When I get to my door, I put my key into the door just as Carly's door opens. Sam steps out into the almost dark hallway.

"Hey," I say still working the key into the door not noticing her facial expressions.

"What the heck is wrong with you Freddie?" she says angrily

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything?" I say finally getting the door open but turning around to face Sam.

"You're such a nub," she yells "you forgot about Carly's reception!"

"Oh my god," I say so shocked I drop my keys mistakenly after taking them out of the door.

"Yea well congratulations you officially ruined her life." She says then goes back inside slamming the door.

I pace back in forth in my dark room, only light from my laptop, perched on my desk. _What did I just do? _I think to myself. I pace until I come up with a shocking conclusion, I'm completely over Carly! No feelings of love are dwelling in my heart, and it strangely feels great. I stop pacing when my phone vibrates. Carly. It surprises me to see her actually call me; I really didn't want to talk to her, her voice annoyed me know how she always whined to me "Freddie fix it," she'd say grabbing my arm, or times when she felt like-liking me, she would do something that made me have the slightest amount of hope. I hastily answer my phone.

"Hi," I answer in a stiff voice, I can tell she'd been crying.

"Freddie you didn't come,"

"I know,"

"You mean you did this on purpose?" her voice breaks.

"I wouldn't say I did it on purpose but it wasn't a bad accident." I feel myself becoming angrier and cockier.

"Oh really? She's crying now. I hate it when girls cry.

"Yea really Carly, I now have a great girlfriend who actually likes me cares for me, I am sick of you always pushing me away for someone else like that idiot." I breathe heavily almost scared of what I'm saying.

"Girlfriend? I do care for you." She was pleading, she probably feels so bad.

"Yea I'm dating Mandi, I really loved you Carly, but I guess you didn't, it's late I have school I'll talk to you later." I clicked off knowing I wouldn't talk to her later but I said it anyway. Before I hung up I heard her voice say something, but I clicked off. I guess I'll never know.

**Endnotes **

**How sad, rough ending, he finally did it. Okay sorry for not updating I was busy writing Hidden Love (You should check it out its awesome) I didn't have writers block I actually forgot about updating this. Anyway, I'm getting to the plot of the story; I hope I'm not boring you. As always read, rub your stomach and pat your head (I can do it!), and review! ~thanks **


End file.
